


September 26, 2015

by SophieTrancy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieTrancy/pseuds/SophieTrancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened on the day of Leo's knee injury after the victory over Las Palmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yup. He had seen it all.

Leo got himself injured.

_Fucking great._

His left knee, of all places. Leo didn’t have to talk to his teammates, or the Barcelona staff to know it was bad. _Very bad._

7-8 weeks. Leo knew he couldn’t possibly wait that long. It just wasn’t part of his natural behavior. So, he decided it would be better to stay at home, doing whatever the doctor told him to. Leo just couldn’t lay low, knowing every team would act fearlessly, now that he was out.

He couldn’t ever begin to discribe the pain he felt when he fell. The physical pain he had learned to control, to manage, but not the awareness of the fact that something was seriously wrong with his leg and that he _probably_ would be removed from the League. Leo was simply just too used to pain not to understand immediately what it all meant.

He knew there were millions of people watching and that, added to the constant throbbing of his knee, made Leo feel heavy. So heavy that soon he found himself sitting on  the pitch. He knew all the cameras were on him, that all of those reporters were transmitting his actions live, to the entire world.

He sat there, surprised when Piqué came to see him. Leo wasn’t expecting any company that moment, he really just wanted to hide. Leo knew that would never be completely possible, unless he was in bed…

_Oh, God, in bed!_

Leo felt a tug in his chest. He remembered the way Cris crawled back into bed that morning. He remembered how Cris whispered all sort of  naughty things, _reasons_ why he _shouldn’t_ go to the game.

They both knew Leo had to go. It was Cris’ day off, but that almost never meant that they could forget the world and stay together. Leo, somehow, knew Cris’ eyes were on him, he knew the man would be sitting on the edge of his 5,000 euro couch, praying that his injury wasn’t serious.

A soft moan escaped his lips. One people mistook for pain. He _really_ wished he had never left Cris’ bed.

As for Cristiano, he was watching the game. Of course he was. When the camera showed Leo sitting, Cris knew what that meant. Another injury, a grumpy Lionel for him to take care of. He wasn’t complaining, of course. Leo was his to look after, and he felt terrible at seeing Leo hide from the crowd, even though the injury wasn’t his fault.

When Leo left the pitch, Cris’ fingers were already itching, looking for his phone. He didn’t call, despite the urge to hear Leo’s voice nearly overtaking him completely. Cris knew Leo would be sent directly to the doctor’s office, Cris had been there himself.

Still, Cris texted. A small, compact message that only required a word in return. Cris set his phone down, setting it on the highest volume so that he could turn off the tv and go to the kitchen. The game had lost all of its excitement.  

Cris had better things to do.

Change the sheets. _Check!_

Find every ingredient for Leo’s favorite dish. _Check!_

Keep a bottle of wine ready to be popped. _Check!_

Cris knew they weren’t allowed to drink, but Leo was out and he would have four days to work out and expel all of the alcohol from his body. Leo didn’t have a good limit for alcohol but Cris figured the man himself wouldn’t mind being a little tipsy. Cris simply knew him that well.

Leo knew Cristiano had seen everything. The whole world had. Barça won, not thanks to him, of course. Leo asked for his phone anyway, finding some notifications while waiting for the painkillers to act on his knee. He was holding the phone against his chest when the text came.

_“Just checkin’ in. Give me a sign everything’s fine. For the most part”_

Yup, he had seen it all. Leo sighed, knowing exactly what to sent, what would settle Cris down. Cris wasn’t the type of guy to get nervous, especially having experienced similar injuries in his career. But if anyone, other than his mother, in this world truly loved him, it was Cris.

Leo sent him something simple. The simple shape of a heart. _< 3_

That was probably the one thing that hadn’t changed that day: His love for Cristiano. Having to leave during the League was killing him, but he knew Cris would be waiting for him. It didn’t fix things, but it made it all a little less sour for Leo to digest.

Cris didn’t call or text again so Leo focused on what the doctor was saying.

“You had a tear on a very important tendant. You can walk, mostly, but not run” the doctor knew Leo hated long words, long explanations, so he just decided to cut to the chase. The doctor tested him for pain. Only his knee was hurting, which was good news. Nothing else was wrong, for now.

The middle-aged man he had seen several times now gave him a small package and Leo didn’t understand what it was until the explanation came.

“This is a local pain reliever. I won’t give you any pills so they won’t irritate your stomach or get you addicted” The man was trying to lighten up the mood and Leo gave him a warm smile, feeling like it took every single last drop of energy he had “Got anyone to apply it on you?”

The doctor knew he had. The world knew he had. They had decided to show the world they were together the year before and held onto each other for good life, not knowing how the world would react. Cris was a tough topic for Leo. Not that he felt embarrassed for loving Cris, but his boyfriend also was a public figure, another footballer. Leo did everything he could to keep their relationship secret, without affecting their lives together.

“Ha, ha. Very funny, doc”

Leo went home and he wasn’t happy about waiting so long. September 26, 2015. The longest day of his life, so far. He wanted to rest, he wanted to see Cris and relax into his strong arms. Allow the man to be the only focus of his attention.

He knew Cris would double check for any extra injuries and even hopefully, fuck him nice and slow. And today, he’d enjoy being looked after, even more than they already did for each other. He’d relinquish in the warmth of the older man’s home.

Cris made him dinner. They didn’t say anything and Leo didn’t know he had been hungry until walking into the kitchen. Cris had an apron on, cleaning his hands so he could open his arms to Leo. Leo faintly smiled, settling against that strong chest.

Cris took the bag away from his shoulder, throwing it aside, on the floor, by the laundry room door. Leo found he didn’t care. Cris kissed him, though. His big hands gently pushed Leo’s head back so he could have better access to the shorter man’s lips. Leo allowed a moan to escape him, holding onto Cris’ waist.

Cris smiled, swallowing Leo’s moan gladly. He swallowed and it went directly to his groin. Cris took Leo’s coat, letting it fall against the couch. Cris forced Leo to sit and refused any help the Argentinian tried to offer. Soon, Leo was eating the best dish Cris had ever cooked. He soon was feeling better, he had regained some of his energy.

It was during dinner that they talked. Cris allowed Leo to put everything out, curse the referee, the other team, but not himself. Cris had already heard a lot of shit being said about him, about Leo, and he had somehow found a way to swallow his pride and not do anything about it. But he would never allow Leo to say shit about himself.

When Leo dared to say his body was ‘fragile’ Cris stopped him, dropping both fork and knife loudly against his plate, startling Leo.

“Leo, you lived through injuries most you’ve crumbled under. You’re amazing”

“I’m too small…”

“You run as fast as lightning” Cris interrupted “you can save any ball, you can take any team to victory” Leo laughed, covering his face with his hands “You came in the perfect size. Another inch and you wouldn’t be the same Lionel Messi”

When Leo didn’t show any reaction, Cris knew dinner was over. Leo needed him, it was one of _those days_. Those days when he needed to reassure Leo of his love, of his talent. Cris stood up and only then did Leo look at him. There was one aspect to Cris that Leo had noticed from their first date together. The concept of personal space was inexistent to Cris.

Cris took Leo’s hand, kneeling next to his chair.

“ _My_ Lionel Messi”

They were past this point in their relationship, Leo knew. Cris had already made quite clear that Leo belonged to him, but sometimes it was worth remembering. Sometimes Leo needed to hear it and Cris always seemed to know when to say it.

Cris let out his hand for Leo to take. Leo hadn’t touched much of his food, though he sincerely appreciated the fact that Cris went through all that trouble to prepare it.

“Come. Let’s get you in bed”

“Cris, what about all this food? I want you in bed with me”

“I know, I’ll be there” Cris kneeled again, his fingers going through Leo’s hair, caressing the man’s face and scalp, causing him to close his eyes in appreciation “But I meant to get you in the shower first, give you a massage and then, put you into bed”

“Oh” that was the only sound that came out of Leo’s mouth in that first moment. His voice was nearly inaudible when he spoke again “What in this world did I do to deserve you?”

Cris didn’t answer, but left a kiss against Leo’s lips.

“Come. I’ll put all of this away while you’re in the shower”

Cris only walked Leo to the bathroom, he did nothing else. In fact, Leo was the one to make the first move. He just couldn’t let Cris walk out like that. Before Cris could leave and close the door behind him, Leo grabbed his arm, pulling him gently back in. Cris turned to Leo with arched brows, silently wondering what Leo needed.

But Leo didn’t need anything. He needed to give Cris something. A kiss, to be exact. Cris was always great to him, always putting his well being first.

Cris moaned as soon as their lips met. Leo thought he’d have control this time, but Cris rarely allowed him to control anything. Sometimes when Leo was horny, or Cris was just in a very good mood, he’d lay back on the couch, or bed and let Leo ride his cock as if there’d be no tomorrow.

Those were the moments Cris let it all show. Cris was a tough guy, he was normally very well controlled. It was very difficult for him to let loose and allow himself to _feel_ things. But not when Leo was riding him. In that particular moment, Cris showed _everything_. His love for Leo, his pleasure.

But not today.

As soon as their lips met, Cris flipped them so that Leo’s back was against the wall. Leo’s knee would’ve bothered if it wasn’t under the effect of the painkillers.

Unless they were playing rough, Leo never needed to be held back. Leo was always open, always receptive of Cris’ kisses and touches. Like now. Cris let go of Leo’s arms, holding him tightly by the waist.

Their lips danced, saliva dripping whenever their mouths parted. Cris placed his hands against the wall, locking Leo there with him. Cris left open-mouthed, wet, sloppy kisses against Leo’s exposed skin, tracing a path that followed his perfect jaw line, going dangerously south.

“What was this for, babe?”

Cris’ voice sounded muffled and Leo couldn’t help but let a whimper leave his lips.

“I wanted to say thank you” Leo heard Cris laugh as the man took a step back, daring to take his heat away from Leo. Cris admired Leo against the wall, so open, so _ready_. Cris would’ve destroyed his clothes and would’ve taken him right there, but he knew that night wasn’t a night to play rough.

“Don’t thank me yet, love” Cris gave Leo one last kiss, pulling back before Leo’s hands could hold him again “Thank me later, after I’m done with you tonight”

Honestly, Cris didn’t plan on anything sexual happening that night. If it did, it happened. Cris just wanted to guarantee that Leo wouldn’t feel any pain and be there for him the next days. But, hearing Leo’s little happy laughter was too good not to give him what he wanted. Cris would never turn his lover down, nor would he ever deny his boy anything.

So, Cris stashed all the food away, setting the dishwasher to turn off in ten. He wouldn’t have time to put the clean dishes away, so he opted for the longest cycle.

Cris took Leo’s things to the laundry room, but didn’t give it much attention. Especially when he heard Leo turn the shower off. Cris took the package Leo’s doctor had given him, turning every light off and making sure every window and door was locked.

Now it was time to take care of the man calling his name.

 


	2. Just... go gentle on me

Leo had his head against the pillow, flat on his stomach, his face muffled against the soft fabric. When Cris walked back into the room, the first thing he saw was Leo’s perfectly round ass. Cris closed his eyes, knowing exactly what his boyfriend was doing.

Leo had his eyes closed, simply listening to Cris while he moved around in the room. Leo felt the bed shuffle under Cris’ weight, but the Argentinian had no idea what his lover was about to do.

“Turn around, watch you knee” It was almost a command, yet his voice sounded like a lullaby to Leo’s aching head. It would be easy to sleep right then and there, but he used every single last drop of energy he had to focus on Cristiano.

Cris adjusted Leo’s knee under a pillow, making him feel comfortable. The numbing effect of the painkillers would be gone any minute now, so Cris opened the package Leo’s doctor had prepared, finding some instructions. It basically consisted of a cream, that smelled very strongly like peppermint. It was a large tube, so it would probably last for all those 7 weeks.

Leo trusted Cris wouldn’t hurt him. He trusted Cris knew exactly how much pressure to put on his destroyed knee, and yet Leo’s hand rested on Cris’ thigh, considering the man was kneeling on the bed. Cris knew what that touch meant. It was a warning, a silent plea.

_Just… go gentle on me._

Cris smiled at Leo, whose heart skipped a beat at that very sight. Cris bent forward, leaving a kiss on one of Leo’s abs. Leo’s hand instinctively held on to Cris’ hair, then his cheek when Cris looked up to him. Cris knew Leo was worried his injury was worse than it had looked like so far, Cris _understood_ him.

“You’ll be fine”

Without breaking eye contact, Cris’ warm, creamy hand firmly touched Leo’s knee, causing the man to shiver. But there was no pain. Leo let out a breath he had no idea he had been holding. Cris’ touch hadn’t hurt, which was a good sign.

“You’ll make me think I don’t know what I’m doing” Leo smiled. It was always the same thing, the same conversation whenever one of them got hurt. Leo hardly ever got injured, though he always felt like he was under a bigger pressure than Cristiano, which was an absurd thought “Relax, Leo. Lemme take care of you, for a change”

Cris knew it wasn’t just Leo’s physique that got hurt on the pitch, but his mind too. Leo always thought low of himself, of his talent, of his body. Cris hated every single one of these days, though it was part of his relationship with Leo.

Cris would forever remember the day he asked Leo to move in with him. They had been secretly dating for about 8 months when he popped the question and watched as Leo fought a not so inside battle on whether he should accept the offer and what it all would mean.

_“The press will get it. How we’re spending time together at your place, something they don’t know we already do” Leo paced around Cris’ living room “Besides, we play for different teams. How am I going to explain that I’d be moving to Madrid when I play for Barcelona?”_

_Cris did nothing but open the iPad that had been resting on the kitchen counter. He left it on the table, calling Leo so the man could see it. There were a bunch of pictures open, pictures of a house._

_Leo took the device to the couch, looking at them for five minutes until he saw a map. A map showing both Barcelona and Madrid and where the house stayed. Perfectly halfway between the two. Leo wasn’t stupid and he understood what Cris meant with those photos._

_“I don’t care what the press will think” Cris spoke, walking over to Leo’s side on the couch, sitting next to his lover, involving his waist in a tight embrace “I want them to know and here’s a way we can make it happen, that we came make it work for the two of us”_

_Cris turned to Leo, seeing in his eyes two unshed tears. Cris smiled, wiping them away as soon as they fell. Leo almost never allowed Cris to see him like this, so emotional, therefore he knew this meant a lot to his lover too._

_“I’m willing to drive to Madrid everyday, so long as we don’t have to hide anymore. I know it’s a big change and maybe half of the world won’t approve it but life is too short to worry about other people’s opinion”_

_Leo knew Cris was right. Few people knew about them and yes, Leo was also tired of hiding. On last year’s Ballon D’or ceremony, right after their first night together, Leo had to stand by, never getting too close to Cristiano. When the man won the Ballon, Leo had wanted to run straight into his embrace, but settled for a handshake. He saw in Cris’ eyes that it was just as difficult for him as it was being for Leo._

_“I desperately ache to be by your side every day, Leo and I can’t wait anymore”_

_Cristiano was asking him for permission. Cristiano wanted them to go public. Cristiano was right, of course. They loved each other, they found each other in this world and Leo for sure wouldn’t be the one to let go of what they had._

_“I’ll move in with you, silly” Cris didn’t even give Leo a second to finish his sentence. Cris dangerously threw the iPad on the glassed living room table, making a noise that caused Leo to laugh after the initial shock passed “I’m just scared this might get us in trouble with Real and Barça”_

_“If they have something against our happiness, then they’re not the great teams we think they are” Cris spoke in between kisses, as he created a dangerous path while unbuttoning Leo’s shirt “Those who care for us will understand, Leo and that is all that matters right now”_

And here they were, almost two years later. Still together, still going strong. Cris had been right, half of the world _hadn’t_ approved, but their teams had been supportive, finding ways for Madrid and Barcelona to work together, up to a certain level. They were still great rivals, but understood that their biggest stars were now living under the same roof, in a secure and loving established relationship.

It _had_ been a big change for the rest of the world, but not for the two of them. Cris refused to let Leo pay for anything in the house, despite Leo feeling very frustrated regarding that topic. Cris had made love to him on their first night together on the new home and Leo forgot all about it.

The house came with an amazing set of furniture, but it lacked of details. Unspokenly, Cris left that task in Leo’s hands, who spent the best part of two days opening boxes and hanging pictures on the walls, filling their new home with the biggest part of their awards, spreading them all over the house. Cris watched as Leo got used to the new place, dancing around to his own tune while he dusted off the shelves before stashing them with his books.

And now, on their well-known bed, Leo whimpered when Cris pressed a certain point too much, bringing him back to the present.

“I’m sorry, love” Cris stopped, removing all the pressure in an instant.

“It’s okay” Leo didn’t open his eyes, letting go of the blanket he so tightly held on to. Cris’ touch was welcome, yet funny. With each passing moment, Leo felt less of his lover’s hand on that area “It feels good”

“Do you still feel it?”

“Not really. I know you’re touching it, but I can’t really feel it”

“That’s good, that’s what’s supposed to happen, according to your doctor”

Leo knew Cristiano hardly ever trusted a doctor that wasn’t his own, but Leo trusted Barça’s staff, so he opened his eyes, just so that Cris could witness him rolling them.

Cristiano then lifted both of Leo’s legs, taking extra care with Leo’s left one, closing them around his waist. Leo gasped at the sudden movement, but he found himself surprised when he didn’t feel any pain. Only when Leo opened his eyes he saw that Cris wore nothing, not even the pair of socks Leo knew he had been wearing during dinner.

It was just a matter of getting Leo situated again and for Cris to use what remained in his hand from the cream as lube. After that, Cris lost himself within Leo’s moans of pure pleasure and his adorable laughter. 


	3. The surprise came in the morning

Let’s just say that November 21 wasn’t Cristiano’s day. It was Leo’s. The Argentinian had recovered right in time for the Clásico. Deep down, Cris had hoped he’d be able to play at home, against Barcelona and _not_ have to play against Leo.

But then again, the man had only watched for weeks now, he deserved to be back. It became strange to shake hands with Lionel right before the match. It just didn’t seem right anymore. They weren’t enemies, yet they continued to be in the eyes of the world, to their teammates.

Cris still remembered playing against Leo in the World Cup right after their first kiss. And then, after their first ‘I love you’. Each time it felt worse, for Leo as well. Back then, the world had no idea they were an item, so it was almost impossible to keep it hidden during those seconds when their hands would meet.

Cris wasn’t there when Leo was told he’d be in the bench for the first half of the match. Once Cris entered the pitch and saw that Leo wasn’t there, he knew just how upset his boyfriend probably was. Cris had been there, had helped Leo through his workout sessions at home.

During those minutes, Cristiano felt free. It was only so that he could be remembered that football, a match against Barça, none other, wasn’t a mere game. They didn’t _need_ Leo to play, they had always been crowded with great players. That day, for some reason, their defense was extremely closed, and Cris just couldn’t seem to break through to the goal.

When he saw Leo warming up, he knew Madrid was _screwed_. Every cell in his body felt happiness, he _was_ happy for Leo, he was finally coming back. But, due to him entering the pitch, Barcelona was once again complete. They were already tight, Real had no way out.

_4X0_

Real Madrid lost. At Bernabéu. About 75.000 people went home disappointed. When you’re a footballer, it’s hard to erase those numbers from your mind when you lose.

Normally Leo wouldn’t have cared for the defeated opponent. He was happy, hell, he was _thrilled_. But he knew he’d be going home to Cris, the star of the team they had just defeated.

When Leo freed himself from his teammates, he made his way over to Cris, knowing exactly how many pairs of eyes were on him, let’s not mention the cameras. With every step, his brain flashed a stupid piece of information he wouldn’t need. Or so he hoped.

_The match took place at Santiago Bernabéu._

_⅔ of the fans were there for Real._

_Real played with some of their best._

_The odds were in their favor._

Leo knew he had to start thinking. And fast.

When Cris’ arms were around him, Leo forgot everything. Even if just for a few seconds. Cris hid his face in the crook of Leo’s neck and, in that moment, the Argentinian just wanted to go home, make some dinner for Cris and go to bed.

But they both knew a lot of shit was still going to happen before they could hide in their home. They didn’t want to let go, but they had to. It was difficult, always a hard thing to do, letting go.

Leo left a kiss on Cris’ cheek, a promise. _We’ll talk when we get home._

Cris gave him a smile, a weak sign that he wasn’t completely gone yet.

Leo refused any interviews, he just wanted to take his uniform off and go home. He needed to rest, his knee was bothering him a little, but he didn’t have time to contact a doctor. He knew a good shower and some time without moving would be enough to make it stop hurting.

Cris was already inside the car when Leo was good to go. It would be a difficult talk, Leo knew. He got inside the car and allowed Cris to drive him home. There was some sort of symphony playing, like a lullaby and Leo fought the sleep all the way home.

Cris knew that, the more he stopped himself from talking about the match, the heavier his chest would feel in the morning. Cris knew Leo was there to listen, but he just couldn’t seem to find the right words to say.

They got home and Leo didn’t allow Cris to go anywhere but their bathroom. Cris let himself be led upstairs by Leo’s demanding hand, a hand that was still very soft and delicate on his calloused one. Leo stripped him, leaving kisses here and there. Cris knew Leo wasn’t trying to have sex, that was just the man’s way of saying _“I’m here and I’m not going anywhere”._

Cris was thankful for having Leo. He honestly had no idea where he’d be if he had to come home to an empty bed. Leo was warm, Leo was funny, Leo understood him to a level no other person had before.

Still, while they were washing each other’s bodies, Cris remained silent. He was listening, actually, to Leo humming. That was a sign that everything would be fine. If Leo didn’t believe there was a way out of this mess, then he would’ve been completely silent too.

Cris could’ve slept, right there, in Leo’s arms, feeling the warm spray of water on his face. Leo laughed when Cris refused to move and that sound alone was capable of giving Cris the strength to stand and turn off the shower. They dried each other, playing with each other’s hair, making funny faces and kissing. Mostly kissing.

“Are you hungry? I could cook us something” Leo spoke, taking the wet towels once he was dressed again, watching as Cris finished. Cris knew Leo was trying to help, exactly like he himself did when their situations were reversed. So, he took a deep breath and moved to look at his lover.

“Do you have anything in mind?” Those were the first words Cris spoke, and Leo knew just how tired Cris was.

“Not really, but I’ll prepare something fast, so that we can go to bed”

Cris followed Leo downstairs, watching as the man held on to the stairs. Leo never did that.

“Is your knee hurting?” Cris spoke, while they entered the kitchen area.

“No, it’s just bothering me a little” Leo hadn’t expected Cris to see it, but he decided that giving a smile to reassure him couldn’t do any harm.

Cris was ready to argue, but his phone rang. Leo pointed to it, saying he’d be in the kitchen. Cris would’ve gladly followed Leo, he really didn’t feel like talking to anyone else, but he knew this would happen sooner or later. He just wished it’d be later.

Cris didn’t really pay attention to the call. He merely said yes or no, watching as Leo danced around in the kitchen, preparing only God knows what. It was a beautiful sight, really. Cris had always found great comfort in knowing that Leo felt that comfortable around him.

But, of course, it was all over too soon. The call, the dancing. Leo set the table and they ate quietly. All the time, in whatever way, Leo had a hand on his body: resting on his thigh, touching his humid hair. It was good to feel just how warm Leo felt.

Things could’ve turned bad for them so many times over the years, and still, Cris found it amazing, every time something reminded him that this man, this beautiful man sitting right next to him, chose Cris as the center of his affection.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Leo whispered once they were done.

“I love you” Leo smiled, standing to hug Cris. Those were the only times Leo was actually taller, so he liked to take advantage whenever he could “How did you feel when they told you you wouldn’t play right away?”

“I was okay with it, really. Not playing against you was good, I got to watch, got to let the feeling of being in a pitch crawl back into my system”

“Yeah, tell me about it”

“Come, let’s go to bed” Cris followed Leo, closing some windows and turning off lights. It was still early, but they would just relax, turn on the tv and let it all go.

Everything was fine, everything was good, or, at least, as good as it could possibly be. Cris rested himself against Leo, allowing himself to drift into his dream world.

The surprise came in the morning.


	4. I woke up, I looked at you and I just felt like it

Leo woke up and Cris was lying on his back.

The sun was up, the city was silent. The first thing Leo noticed was how deep Cris’ sleep was. Secondly, he noticed his _huge_ morning hard on.

Normally, Leo wasn’t the one for naughty thoughts, but, at the sight of Cris, with his arm thrown over his handsome face like that, he knew exactly what to do.

There were days when Cris’ sleep was light as a feather. But, today, due to exhaustion, Cris was more like a rock. He was so gone into his slumber that Leo was able to remove his underwear, slowly push it down to the man’s ankles and take them off. Cris didn’t move an inch.

Leo gave himself two minutes and two fingers. He wanted it all to go smoothly, so that Cris wouldn’t wake up. When Leo passed his leg over Cris’ waist and straddled his lap, the Argentinian was capable of feeling the excitement, deep in his gut. His stomach flipped hard. Leo had never done this before, had only dreamt of it, so he wanted it to feel good, especially to Cris.

He guided Cris’ hard cock to his entrance, feeling his body spread open to take all of it in. The feeling was _overwhelming_ , being full, complete. It always felt like that’s where Cris’ cook should be at all times. Inside him, housed and secure, warm _inside him._

Cris didn’t move, but said something, mumbling a little before settling down again. Leo didn’t move, allowing his body to get used to the feeling, the sweet, loving intrusion. The slight burning feeling that always came before the first wave of pleasure. The _mind blowing_ pleasure.

It wasn’t until Leo was properly riding Cris’ cock that the man woke up.

“What the…”

The words died in his throat. Cris opened his eyes, but he couldn’t see a damn thing. All his brain could focus on was the pleasure, the warm scratching sensation on his lower abdomen, burning his insides like fire. Then he finally understood what was going on.

He looked again, and the sight was _marvelous_. Leo, his sweet, sweet Leo, sweaty, flushed, moaning while riding his cook like there’d be no tomorrow. And, for a moment, Cris believed there _would_ be no tomorrow, because he felt he was going to die from all the pleasure.

It felt like his body was going under, losing control over itself. His brain was overheating and it felt _amazing_. And, by the looks of it, Leo didn’t feel any different. Cris held on tightly to Leo’s thick thighs, strong enough to leave finger marks, but they didn’t care.

“God, you’re gonna make me cum…” Leo whispered, too weak to speak any louder. Cris smiled, watching as Leo crumbled on top of him. Leo didn’t need to touch his own cock, his orgasm completely anal. It looked like Leo was seizing from the pleasure, and still, Cris loved to watch it.

“Oh, Cris!”

Cris couldn’t hold it in either. Only God knows how long it took Leo to take him this far, Leo deserved to feel good. So, Cris fucked up, into his lover’s prostate and it was enough to finish the two of them. Cris came and he couldn’t help but let out a little scream, his legs tensed and his toes curled.

“Oh, my God, Leo!”

Leo fell, Cris holding him in no time. They didn’t speak, they didn’t move, just allowed the sweat and their heavy breaths to keep them connected, not to mention the fact that Leo was full of cum and that Cris’ cook was still in him.

“Why did you do that?” Cris spoke, his voice still sleepy, hoarse from the surprise.

“I woke up, I looked at you and I just felt like it”

“You simply felt like riding me until I woke up?”

“Something like that, yeah” Leo laughed when Cris growled, closing his arms even more around Leo’s slim body.

“God, what did I do to deserve you?” Cris stopped, looking back into Leo’s eyes “You know what? Don’t answer that”

Leo laughed harder, gasping in surprise when Cris stood from the bed. Leo always had problems walking after sex, his legs feeling quite like jelly. But orgasms never affected Cris like that, so he was always the one to carry Leo around.

This time, he carried Leo to the bathroom. They took another slow shower, kissing under the warm water, feeling connected to a whole new level. They both knew their problems would be waiting as soon as they turned on their phones or the television, but, for now, everything was fine.

Everything was fine because they had each other.

_ The End _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, guys!   
> I loved writing this story, I hope you liked it too.


End file.
